Lights in the Darkness
by Darkness Shade
Summary: My own take on SA2, fit to work with Ryan and co. of the Light Side.
1. Lights in the Darkness part A

Lights in the Darkness Part A  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
The Great Forest  
  
Two figures are seen, scouting on recon mission. Of course these two figures are none other than  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Ryan, two of the many heroes on the fair planet of Mobius.  
"Any sign of that disturbance we detected, Ryan?"  
"None yet, Sonic."  
"Okay, I'm reporting in. Just keep an eye out."  
"Sally, come in, it's Sonic."  
"This is Sally. Any news?"  
"None yet, but we're still looking. Wait a minute. Ryan has spotted something."  
"Sonic check this. It looks like a military group of some kind."  
"Well, lets see what they want."  
"I don't think thats such a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling from this."  
"Your just being paranoid, lets go."  
  
"Sir someone is approaching." shouted one of the soldiers.  
"Well, don't just stand there, go check out what they want." shouted their Commander.  
  
"You there, Halt!" shouted the soldier.  
"Who? Us?" Ryan questioned.  
"Yes you. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
"Well, what do you think?" Ryan whispered to Sonic.  
"Seeing as he has the guns, let's do as he says."  
  
"Well, hello." greeted the Commander.  
"Hello." both Ryan and Sonic said dryly.  
"Come now my friends, don't act like that. We merely want to ask of you a few questions."  
"Whatever, just ask us." Sonic said.  
"We want to know if you have seen two fugitives around here. One is a human with incredible powers  
and the other is a hedgehog closely resembling you my friend." he said pointing at Sonic.  
"Sonic, I think they're talking about us." Ryan whispered to his friend.  
Ryan had some strange feeling about the commander, something familiar, yet he could not discern what.  
"No, we haven't seen anyone fitting that description."  
"Well, then you're free to go."  
As Ryan and Sonic began to go away the Commander spoke.  
"Oh yeah, one more thing. You two are under arrest."  
"For what?" Ryan questioned.  
"For both lying to us and for the crimes you have commited."  
"I think you've made a mistake here buddy." Ryan responded.  
"No, no mistake; RYAN!"  
"How did you know...now I know where I've seen you before..." was all Ryan could say before both  
him and Sonic were knocked out from behind by two soldiers.  
"Take them to headquarters, now." ordered the Commander.  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
---------------------------  
13:27 Above the Capitol City  
  
"Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city. We're en route. Everythings a-go."  
"This is control tower, we have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured fugitives aboard, over."  
"That's a 10-4 cargo secured on board and.... What?"  
"Didn't copy that, over?  
"They taken out everyone on board and.."  
"What's Wrong? Come in, Over!  
"What in the World?  
"Freeze! What do you think you're doing? Get them!"  
"Talk about low budget flights..." Ryan started.  
"...no food or movies." Sonic finished.   
"We're outta here. We like running better!" They both said in unison.  
Grabbing two panels of the plane they used them as boards and sky surfed down to the street below.  
"Attention all units, fugutives fleeing in vincinity of city. Close all major roads and highways."  
Boarding down the streets, Ryan relayed what he had heard to Sonic.  
"So they're on to us, eh?" Sonic replied.  
"Looks that way."  
"Oh, well. This will make it more of a challenge."  
  
After awhile they ditched there boards and began to weave through the city.  
"Man, when they said to secure everything, they weren't kidding." Ryan commented on the number of  
units they had fought trying to escape.  
"Just try not to get seperated." Sonic replied.  
Suddenly the units disappeared and there was a eerie silence.  
"Uh, Sonic, why is it so quiet?"  
"Don't know Ryan....Ryan?"  
"What?"  
"RUN!"  
"WHY....AHHHH!"  
From out of nowhere a huge semi with the logo G.U.N. plastered on it began to barrel towards our  
heroes.  
Unfortunately, a fork in the road split our heroes up and caused some trouble.  
"Damn," Ryan said, "I've lost Sonic. Hopefully, he'll think to meet up back at Knothole, if we can   
find it."  
  
----------------------------------  
Capital City : Deserted Alleyway  
  
Sonic, after defeating one of G.U.N.'s Robots, is approached by a black hedgehog.  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"My name is Shadow." said the strange hedgehog, as he was tossing a familiar green gem.  
"Now I know what's going on. Those idiots at G.U.N. have mistaken me for the likes of you. So, what are you  
going to do with that Chaos Emerald? Say something you fake hedgehog!"  
"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow, who was enveloped by a glow and teleported past Sonic at unfathomable  
speed.  
"What? His speed is incredible. Wait-a-minute, its not his speed, he must be using the emerald to  
warp."  
"As I said my name is Shadow; I'm the world's ultimate lifeform. There's no time for games, farewell."  
"Wha..wait!"  
Suddenly, Sonic was completely surronded by what had to be almost all of G.U.N.'s ground forces.  
"Halt, don't move." shouted the Commanding Officer.  
"Ah, Man. Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
------------------------------------  
20:15 Knothole Village  
  
"Finally, I'm home." exclaimed a very tired Ryan as he made his way to the secret entrance of Knothole.  
When he landed, he heard what had to be Princess Sally.  
"Okay, so you all know what to do. Let's G..."  
"Sally!" interupted Ryan.  
"Ryan, thank God. What happend? You look like hell."  
"Thanks," Ryan said in a sarcastic tone, "I'll fill you in after I get some rest."  
Agreeing to that they planned to meet in the morning so Ryan could fill them in.  
  
-------------------------------------  
7:30 Knothole Village  
  
"Glad you could make it. Now Ryan, what exactly happend."   
"Well, Sally, basically we were jumped by this military organization, captured, broke free, chased through  
a city, then by an 18-wheeler that eventually split us up."  
"So, what you're saying is Sonic may still be in this city?"  
"Not likely, considering these guys were tough for both of us to handle..."  
"...which means that they would be taking him back to their base."  
"Exactly! So all we need to do is find where this base is."  
"But that could take a long time."  
"True, if it weren't for this data I borrowed from the onboard CPU of the ship we escaped from."  
"So, what are we waiting for, let's decode that data."  
  
-----------------------------------  
8:45 Knothole Village: CPU center  
  
"This is taking forever." Sally commented.  
"It's almost done, Sally, don't worry."  
"You're right, Ryan. Its just that I'm worried about Sonic."  
"Don't worry, Sonic can take care of himself. Anyway its done decoding."  
"Finally, let's see what we've got here."  
Perusing the files, Ryan came across one that intrested him.  
"What's that one?"  
"That one is on the Commanding Officers, Ryan."  
"Click that one."  
"Okay."  
Going through the file two stuck out at him.  
"Sally, check that one there and open the other in another window."  
The file confirmed what Ryan had felt earlier, that he had known the Commander of the forces that   
captured him.  
"I know him. But how, unless....Sally, check the other one."  
The other one was a familiar face from his past.  
"I know him too. Still how could he get here...."  
"Ryan, shouldn't we check for the location?"  
"Yeah, right, sorry about that."  
Browsing the other files they found what they were looking for.  
"It says that this base is an island just of from that city that you ran through. Here I'll download  
the map into you arm's CPU."  
"Ryan, what's going on out there?"  
"Don't know, I'll go find out."  
Speeding through the Village, he found Bunnie who explained it to him.  
"Bunnie, what's wrong?"  
"Well sugah, seems Tails and Amy have gone off missin'."  
"Wait here for a sec."  
Ryan sped to the hangar and noticed Tails' improved Tornado was missing.  
"Just as I thought, they took the Tornado."  
Rushing back to Sal, Bunnie had already infromed her of Tails and Amy missing.  
"Ryan, what did you do?"  
"I checked the hangar. The Tornado is gone and I have a feeling that they went after Sonic."  
"What're we going to do?"  
"Only one thing to do," Ryan said, "I'm going after them. They have no idea the danger involved."  
"Okay, but be careful and keep in touch."  
"Come on Sally, you know how I work."  
"Right, and that makes me worry."  
"Funny, see you guys later."  
After Ryan had sped off in the direction of the island,  
"Do y'all think he can save the sugah-hog, Sal?"  
"I don't know Bunnie, but I hope so."  
  
---------------------------------  
13:45 G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"When I heard this, I knew it would be trouble." said a familiar two-tailed fox.  
"Tails fly a little better, I nearly fell off that time." said the ever annoying Amy Rose.  
"I never said you had to come ya know."  
"But I had to, I need to save my hero Sonic."  
Flying by they spotted the landing pad of the supposed islands harbor.  
Suddenly they were suprised by Shadow, the Eggman himself, and a mysterious bat.  
"Ahhh! Its Dr.Eggman."  
"Your timing is impeccable. I'll take care of them you carry out our plan."  
"Okay you little fox, let's rumble."  
Soon a battle insues, Tails in his Cyclone Walker(Tornado III) and Eggman in his Eggwalker.  
As we all know, good triumphs over evil, thus Tails wins.  
"I'll let you go this time, you little brats; but next time I won't be so easy on you."  
With that Eggman ran off to complete whatever deeds he needed to finish.  
"Let's go Amy, we need to save Sonic."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Will Ryan catch up to them in time?  
Who is the mysterious bat and human helping Eggman?  
Who are the military personal Ryan knows?  
  
--------------------Find the answers in Lights in the Darkness part B----------------------------  
  
Completed Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
The Day After  
The Return  
New Problems  
Past Reflections  
Lights in the Darkness part A  
  
Coming soon:  
Lights in Darkness part B 


	2. Lights in the Darkness part B

Lights in the Darkness Part B  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
-----------------------------  
14:30 G.U.N. Headquarters  
  
"Damn, I hope those two are okay." shouted Ryan, who looked wiped after taking down about 2 dozen  
G.U.N. robots.  
"Looks like I'm in some kind of jungle."  
Walking forward, Ryan was fine until he sensed someone watching him.  
"Come on out, I know you're there."  
Suddenly, a human figure appeared from out of the shadows.  
"Well,well we meet again." said the figure.  
"It can't be you, it's impossible. It's you isn't it, Drew?"  
"Yes, BROTHER!" shouted Drew with an angry tone in his voice.  
"But how, why?"  
"That is irrelevant now. Prepare to suffer."  
Pulling out what looks like a lightsword, Drew turns it on and it is identical to Ryan's, only red.  
"Ready to get another fake arm?"  
"Okay, Drew. It's time to put up or shut up," Ryan said unsheathing his lightsword, "let's rumble!"  
Soon they both go at each other, blocking, dodging, parrying, nearly getting each other.  
"Your strong Ryan. Perhaps stronger than I thought. I'll leave for now, but you will see me again. Farewell!"  
"Come back and fight, coward! Damn, I've still got to find Tails and Amy before they get in trouble."  
With that Ryan dashed as fast as he could to the main base.  
  
-----------------------------  
15:00 G.U.N Headquarters: Main Section  
  
"We need to get through there to reach Sonic." Tails explained to Amy.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?"  
"The security system is active," Tails pointed out, "the floor is electrfied and there are laser  
turrets everywhere, not to mention the robots."  
"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."  
"Ryan, what are you doing here?"  
"Making sure you don't do something foolish."  
"Who, us? Nah!"  
"Well then, I guess you don't want what I've got."  
"What might that be?" Amy questioned.  
"For starters, a security key card and... the location where they're holding Sonic."  
Swiping the key card, all security systems shut down with the exception of key securtiy cameras.  
"Well, I can't do much else. Sonic is in the prison complex in section 12b. Thats about three sectors  
from where we are."  
"Hey, Ryan; where did you get this information?"  
"Later Tails, first we need to rescue Sonic."  
Heading down the corridoors of the complex they came upon section 12b.  
"Wait," Ryan whispered, "this is it. Just look at the guards set up around the door."  
"Now what, Ryan?"  
"Well, I've got a plan, so listen up. Tails and I will draw their fire, while you, Amy, take the  
security card and sneak in through the airducts. Okay?"  
"Okay!" they responded.  
Handing Amy the security card, Ryan helped her into the air ducts.  
"Ready, Tails?"  
"Ready to rock, Ryan."  
Stepping out of hiding, Ryan got their attention.  
"Hey, I got seperated from the tour and was wondering where the bathroom was. Can you help me?"  
"Intruder, halt!" shouted the robotic soldier.  
Ryan ran, leading them down the hall. Of course, this was all part of his plan.  
Seeing him coming, Tails readied himself. Taking aim he locked onto the robots.  
"Steady," he said to himself, "wait till Ryan's out of the way. Now!!"  
Releasing two plasma missiles from the cannon on his cyclone, the shots spiraled towards the  
enemy robots.  
Making contact resulted in two explosions of decent caliber, but luckily it didn't attract any  
attention.  
"Nice shot, Tails! Let's just hope that Amy succeeded as well."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
16:30 G.U.N. Headquarters: Prison 12b #2  
  
"Man, all this waitin' around is making me bored." Sonic said outloud to himself.  
Suddenly, something burst through the air vent.  
"AMY?!"  
"Never fear, Amy Rose is here."  
"How did you get here?"  
"With a little help from Ryan and Tails."  
"Figures, but its all because of that fake hedgehog that I'm in here."  
"You mean that black one?"  
"Yeah, where did you see it?"  
"With Dr.Eggman."  
"It figures. Eggman must be using him to get the Chaos Emeralds."  
"Well, Ryan and Tails are waiting for us, let's go."  
"Right, Amy. We're outta here."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
17:15 G.U.N. Headquarters: Harbor  
  
"I hope Amy and Sonic made it out of there."  
"Don't worry Tails. Sonic wouldn't let us down."  
"Right. Hey, look! There's Amy!"  
"Ryan, Tails, hey!"  
"Uh, Amy," Tails began to question, "where's Sonic?"  
"He told me to meet with you guys and he was going to distract the forces."  
"I just hope he hurries."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
17:20G.U.N. Island: Green Forest  
  
"Man, that was tough. Hey, its that fake hedgehog."  
"That blue hedgehog again, of all places.." replied Shadow.  
"I found you, faker!"  
"Faker? I think you're the faker around here. You're comparing yourself to me. Ha, what a joke."  
"Oh, yeah. I'll make you eat those words."  
"There's no time for games. Let's go."  
Soon both are at each other, trading blows, spins and all manner of attacks.  
"Your pretty good for a fake."  
"What? Take this."  
Sonic then lands a finishing blow that knocks Shadow cold.  
"There is only one Sonic, bud."  
  
Suddenly, Shadow received an incoming call on his walkie-talkie.  
"Shadow, what are you doing? The island is about to explode. Get outta there!"  
Sonic damn near fainted from the shock of it, "BLOW UP?!"  
Shadow jetted outta there and left Sonic alone.  
"I need to get to the others before this island blows."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
17:27 G.U.N Headquarters: Harbor  
  
"Guys did you hear what I heard?"  
"Tails, if what you intercepted is true, we only have three minutes before this place blows."  
"I know Amy. Where are you Sonic?"  
Soon a blur can be seen moving towards the group of heroes.  
"Thank God there he is and with just enough time to spare."  
"Ryan, Tails, Amy, let's get outta here, NOW!"  
With that they jumped on the Tornado and took off.  
Just behind them, the once Headquarters of the mysterious G.U.N. is nothing but a potmark of land.  
"Let's head home, guys."  
"Right." they all replied.  
Thus, our tired heroes returned to Knothole for some well deserved rest.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
18:30 Pumpkin Hill  
  
However, another figure is seen.  
"This place sure is creepy." a certain red echidna says to himself.  
"No matter I must find the pieces of the master emerald. All this trouble because of that damn bat."  
Knuckles however just shrugged and went about collecting the emerald pieces.  
"I wonder what my homies from Knothole are up to. Haven't seen them in awhile, but perhaps that is  
a good thing."  
Thus Knuckles finds the pieces and continues on his quest for the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
19:00 Knothole Village  
  
"It is so good to be back." shouted Sonic.  
"And its good to see you again." said Sally.  
"I'll I know is point me to the nearest bed, I'm tired." said both Tails and Ryan.  
"I wouldn't mind some sleep, too." added Amy.  
"Of course, go get some rest, you guys deserve it."  
"Thanks, see you guys in the morning."  
  
"So, Sonic, did you find out anything?"  
"Well, it seems Robotnik has teamed up with a hedgehog named Shadow, who looks like my twin except he  
is black with red stripes in his quills, a mysterious bat, and a human Ryan knows, named Drew, who apparently  
has the same powers as Ryan."  
"This is not sounding good, Sonic. Looks like Ryan was right when he said something big was going to happen."  
"Guess so, but we'll just deal with it like we always have."  
"Your right, Sonic. Let's just go and rest for now. We'll figure something out in the morning."  
"Okay, night Sal. Sweet Dreams."  
"Night Sonic, Sweet Dreams to you to."  
With that the worn out heroes got some well deserved rest.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
19:30 Robotropolis  
  
"Well, at least we got the Emeralds." ranted Robotnik.  
"But I at least would have thought we could have taken out those pesky freedom fighters."  
"Calm down, fat man." said Drew, "We'll get them, they were just lucky today."  
Suddenly, Shadow appears on the monitor.  
"Doctor, everything is ready."  
"Excellent, so what are we waiting for, let's get to work."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
What evil scheme is Eggman about to execute?  
What can the Freedom Fighters do to stop it?  
What about the humans? How do they fit into this?  
  
----------------------------Continued in Light in the Darkness Part C----------------------------  
Completed Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
The Day After  
The Return  
New Problems  
Past Reflections  
Lights in the Darkness part A  
Lights in the Darkness part B  
  
Coming soon:  
Lights in the Darkness part C 


	3. Light in the Darkness part C

Lights in the Darkness Part C  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Legal Stuff: All charecters are copyrighted and owned by their respective companies, so don't sue  
me b/c its all for fun.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
18:00Day X  
  
Life on Mobius is going on the way it normally does, however all that changes.  
Suddenly, all T.V.'s, Computer screen's, and any electronic monitors are interuppted by a video feed.  
"Citizens of Mobius, lend me your ears and listen well. My name is Dr.Eggman, the world's greatest  
scientific mind. I will now take control. Those who oppose will feel my power. Look to the skies  
for a demonstration."  
As we cut away to a view of Mobian outer space, The ARK space station can be seen transforming into  
a familiar looking face of EGGMAN. Suddenly, a power surge can be detected building near the point  
of its cannon. The Green Beam shoots across the sky, narrowly missing Mobius, and impacted on the  
moon, blowing up half of it.  
Eggman can be heard laughing in the background while the monitors now show a countdown of 24 hours.  
  
-----------------------------------  
18:02Reid Complex  
  
"Holy Shi.." was all Ryan could say.  
"You pretty much summed that up Ryan." commented his father.  
"Son, don't you think you should meet up with your friends?" asked his mother.  
"Right, I better hurry."  
  
-----------------------------------  
18:03Knothole Village  
  
"Half of the moon is gone?!" commented Amy.  
"I can't believe him. He just doesn't know when to give up." shouted an angry Sonic.  
"Sonic, what are we going to do?" asked Sally.  
"Obviously," Tails began, "he must have used the power of the Chaos Emeralds."  
"So how do we find him?"  
"The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets, they have the power to attract each other." Ryan answered having  
made it to Knothole.  
"So, what you're saying is finding the Emeralds will find us Eggman."  
"Right, Sally."  
"But, um, where do we start?" asked Sonic.  
"Leave it to me." said Ryan, "I've got some contacts, so transportation will be no problem, just find  
where Eggman is."  
"What do you mean by contacts?" questioned Sally.  
"I'll explain later, but we need to focus on the task at hand."  
"I guess, you've got your reasons."  
"Then let's get to it!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
19:35Knothole Village: CPU Center  
  
"Any progress yet, Sally?"  
"Not yet Sonic."  
"Wait! It seems that the signal is coming from...Off the Planet?!"  
"You mean in space?"  
"Right."  
"Well Ryan, do you think you can hook us up with some space transport?"  
"Sure, no prob. I just need to make the necessary preparations."  
  
-----------------------------------  
19:45Undisclosed Location  
  
"Right, this should be a good spot." Ryan said to himself.  
Bring up his transmitter, he opened his channel to contact his associate.  
"TB, this is RR, come over."  
Silence for what is really 30 seconds, but what seems forever.  
"Hey, this is TB, what's up RR?"  
"Dude, I need some space transportation. Think you can handle it?"  
"Yeah, no prob. Just give three hours and I'll be there."  
"Okay, meet us at the edge of the Great Forest."  
"Roger, see you soon, TB out."  
"That takes care of that, now to prepare."  
  
-----------------------------------  
20:15Knothole Village  
  
"So it's all settled. He'll meet us at 22:45 at the Great Forest's edge."  
"Good, but who's going?"  
"Good point, Sonic." Sally said, "The Core Team(Sonic, Ryan, Tails, myself, Amy), plus a little  
outside help from Knuckles."  
"Sounds good to me. Balances everything we need from strength to speed to intelligence."  
"So we're set to go."  
  
-----------------------------------  
21:45Reid Complex  
  
"So you're going into space, huh?"  
"Yeah, Dad."  
"I don't like it, it's too dangerous."  
"Mom, come on, I've changed alot since I've been here. I can take care of myself."  
"Just promise us one thing. Come back alive."  
"You know I will, I'll always do don't I?"  
"Yeah, but still be careful."  
  
----------------------------------  
22:45Location near Great Forest Outskirts  
  
"He'll be here any minute, where's Knux?"  
"Look, there he is, up there." shouted Tails.  
"Hey, guys, long time no see. Where's are ride?"  
"Don't worry guys, He won't let us down." said Ryan, "Infact, there he is now."  
A large ship can be seen entering, carrying with it a decent sized spacecraft.  
"See, what I tell ya."  
The Craft landing, Ryan approached it. The pilot jumped out and greeted him.  
"Not bad, Trev. A little behind, though. Not like you."  
"Yeah, I know. But cut me some slack Ryan. Sneaking this baby out of G.U.N. is tough."  
"Okay, but can it fly?"  
"Oh, yeah this sucker can really move. Well, I need to go before G.U.N. has a reason to become   
suspicious."  
"Right, see ya. And Thanks."  
Climbing back into his ship, Ryan's brave friend jetted back to G.U.N. before he was away to long.  
"So, guys. Ready to go?"  
"Hey, clear something up for me guys. When exactly did more humans show up? I thought Ryan was the only  
one not from The Hidden City of the Ancients."  
"We'll explain on the way. We need to go because time is of the essence."  
"Right, let's GO!!"  
Climbing aboard, everyone got seated and prepared for take off.  
A small control panel showed the launch sequence:  
^^^^T-Minus 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, 0 Ignition Launch^^^^^^  
The Thrusters on the craft powering up our heroes began their trip towards the location of EGGMAN.  
  
-----------------------------------  
23:00 Somewhere in Space  
  
"Man, I've really missed alot haven't I?" said a very suprised Knuckles after finding out about  
all that has happend since Station Square.  
"Ryan, who is that guy who helped us?" Tails asked.  
"Well, it turns out he is a friend of mine from a long time ago. He infiltrated G.U.N. to try and  
to learn what they were up to. When I ran into him back at G.U.N.'s island he helped out with that  
keycard and the location of Sonic."  
"Woah, Ryan. Who knew?"   
"Yeah, seeing Trevor was just as much as shock to me as it was him seeing me."  
Suddenly, the shuttle nearly misses hitting a asteroid and starts spinning out of control.  
"Hey, what's going on in there?"  
"Nothing to worry about. Wait! Sal, what's that noise?"  
"It's the shuttle doors opening."  
"Knux, aren't your emeralds in there?"  
"That's not important." shouted Sonic.  
"Not Important?! Turn this ship around, move!"  
"KNUX! What are you doing? Stop messing with the controls. Woah! OH NOOOOOOO!"  
  
---------------------------------  
23:45 Space Colony ARK  
  
"Knuckles almost got us killed." said a angry Sonic.  
"Calm down, Sonic, we must concentrate on the task at hand." Sally said.  
"Where is he anyway?" Ryan asked.  
"Doesn't matter, we need to find the control system to that laser of his." Tails explained.  
"Right, Sooo where is it?" Sonic asked.  
"According to my scanner," Sally said, "it should be at the lower level of this section."  
"Okay, Tails you clear the defenses with your Cyclone and I'll throw the fake emerald into the holder  
with the other ones." Sonic said.  
"I'll try and find Drew." Ryan said, "I need to try and reason with him. I know he is not really all that evil."  
"Amy, you go with me." Sally said, "We'll try to find some data on this."  
  
---------------------------------  
24:45Laser Control Center  
  
"Tails, come in. I'm in position. Did you shut down the defenses yet?"  
"Hold on, Sonic....Okay, do it."  
"Here goes.."  
"Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the Main control tower." shouted Robotnik over the walkie-talkie.  
"What? Tails?"  
"Sonic, it's Amy and Sally, Robotnik has them hostage. HURRY!!!!!"  
"Roger, I coming!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------  
25:05Shuttle Bay Lounge  
  
"I don't understand. I had a feeling he would be here." said Ryan.  
"Where is he? I know I sensed him here, but where is he?"  
Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows.  
"Looking for me, brother?"  
"Look Andrew, you need to stop this maddness. The fate of the world is at stake."  
"Whatever, I still hate you just because of who you were and are."  
"Then there is no hope for you, Drew."  
Suddenly Ryan's communicator beeped.  
"Ryan, here. Sonic?! What?! I'll be right there. We'll finish this later, Drew. My friends need me."  
With that Ryan ran to the main control center.  
  
-------------------------------  
25:25Main Control Center  
  
"Sonic, over here."  
"Hey, Ryan. In here."  
"Right through that door. Ready?"  
"Yeah, let's go kick some Eggman butt."  
  
"So Sonic, you finally decided to show up. And you brought your human friend too. Now the party can  
really begin."  
"What do you want Eggman?"  
"Just give me the Emerald and your friends here won't get hurt."  
Talking to Ryan quietly, Sonic whispered,"Giving him the fake emerald? I can kill two birds with one stone."  
"Right." Ryan whispered back.  
"You've become a big time villian, Doctor."  
Suddenly a glass tube drops down and surronds Sonic.  
"Wha?!"  
"Tails, I'm counting on you to stop him. Sally, Amy take care of yourselves. And Ryan, stay strong bud. I'm   
counting on all of you."  
"So long, Sonic. You were an admirable advissary."  
Pushing a button, Robotnik sends the ship out on self-destruct.  
"Sonic, noooooo!" shouted his friends.  
  
------------------------------  
25:28Space  
  
"Man, what am I going to do?"  
He remembered he still had the fake emerald and that Tails had said "it has the same powers and wavelengths as  
a regular emerald".  
"But, can I really do it?"  
  
------------------------------  
25:30Main Control Center  
  
A large explosion is seen as the capsule explodes.  
"And that takes care of that." Robotnik said, "Now give me the real emerald and I just might let you go."  
"Sonic," Tails said, "For the first time ever, Sonic has asked me to do something for him. I won't let  
him down, I won't give up."  
"Don't worry Tails, I've got your back."  
"Let's get him."  
Suddenly Drew jumps in.  
"I don't think so. Two on one is so unfair, I'll even the odds."  
"Not you again. Tails, I'll handle him, you get Eggman."  
  
-------------------------------  
27:30ARK lower levels  
  
"I won't let you win, Drew."  
"You can't stop me. I've become too strong for you."  
"Maybe, but I can beat you with the power of righteousness on my side."  
"What a joke! Evil always wins."  
"I'll show you."  
Lunging at Drew, Ryan knocks him off balance and he begins to fall off the floor.  
Ryan reaches and grabs his arm.  
"What? Ryan, why didn't you let me fall?"  
"I just can't do it. Your my brother, even if you are evil."  
"...." was Drew's response.  
"If your willing to I'll call this a draw."  
"Right, sure."  
Ryan then took off to go help Tails.  
  
------------------------------  
28:30Tunnel to Main Conrol Center  
  
Running down the tunnel, Ryan hurries to help Tails. Turning the corner, he runs into Knuckles.  
"Ryan, whoa! Where's the fire?"  
"I need to get and help Tails..."  
Knuckles cuts in saying, "Wait, I feel something."  
"I feel it to Knuckles. I feels like Chaos energy."  
Suddenly, Sonic appears out of nowhere in front of Ryan and Knuckles.  
"It worked." Sonic said wearily.  
"Uh, what did?" Knuckles questioned.  
"The Chaos Control. Not sure how but I was able to do it. Where's the others?"  
"They're fighting Eggman."  
"I hate to ask, but can you go help them." Looking at the fake emerald, Sonic got an idea.  
"I know, I'll wait to the last moment and chuch this thing into the cannon."  
With those words, Sonic sped off towards the cannon.  
  
--------------------------------  
29:15Corridor of Cannon Control  
  
Sonic is speeding through when he thinks he's being followed.  
"You suprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in blew up." said Shadow.  
"What can I say? I die hard."  
"But how?" Shadow notices the fake emerald, "I thought so, but how could you do the Chaos Control  
with a fake emerald. There's more to you than I thought, huh. Who are you anyway?"  
"Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm SONIC THE HEDGEHOG."  
"Well, I say you're adventure days are coming to an end."  
Sonic and Shadow race off down the platforms launching one attack after another at each other.  
Sonic manages to dodge Shadow's Chaos Spear and lands a homing attack on him.  
"Nooo, I am the ultimate life...."  
"Sorry Shadow, Game Over!"  
  
---------------------------------  
27:35Main Control Center  
  
"Eggman, you will never win."  
"Grow up, Tails. You're just a pathetic tagalong."  
"I'll show you."  
Tails comes at Eggman full force with his cyclones vulcan gun charging.  
Eggman dodges and charges up his Laser Cannon, "Let's see you handle this."  
Eggman fires the laser, but at the last moment Tails jumps the Cyclone out of the way.  
"Okay, Eggman. Game Over, You LOSE!" Tails says as he hits Eggman in his weak spot.  
"No, I can't lose to Tails...."  
  
---------------------------------  
30:00Main Control Center  
  
Tails looking sadly at his walkie-talkie says "Sonic, I did it."  
Suddenly Ryan and Knuckles arrive.  
"Ryan, Knuckles, you made it."  
"Tails! Hey, you beat Eggman. Great Job!"  
"Thanks, but Sonic...."  
Suddenly, staticy words are coming over the walkie-talkie.  
Sally recognized that voice, "Guys, its Sonic!"  
Over the walkie-talkie, Sonic says "Guys, look outside."  
"Wait, guys, where's Eggman?" Ryan asked.  
"Oh no, and he has the emerald."  
  
Outside the ARK' cannon is preparing to fire.  
Just as it is about to fire, it is suddenly engulfed in explosions and does not fire.  
"Look, Sonic did it."  
"Yea, Sonic. All right."  
Outside, a close up of the area around the cannon shows Sonic hanging off one of the antennas,   
giving a thumbs up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of the LIGHT SIDE STORY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Trailer for DARK SIDE STORY:  
Eggman at the top secret military base;   
The military's secret weapon, Codename:SHADOW.  
The Space Colony ARK,  
The SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS,  
The Ultimate Power,  
REVENGE,POWER,EVIL,BETRAYEL,  
AND THE FATE OF THE PLANET!!!!  
THE DARK SIDE STORY  
LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Still to come:  
Out of the Darkness Part 2 of SA2 Conversion  
The Final Act Part 3 of SA2 Conversion 


End file.
